Weapons, Miesters, And Fairies?
by TheSarcasticTeen
Summary: What Happens When Lord Death Sends Maka And The Gang To A Small Town To Investigate Weird Magical Activity. Fun, Goofiness, And A TON Of Fairies. And Who Is This Girl That Knows All About Them That They Know Nothing About? Why Does Crona Seem To Know Her? Well Read My Story To Find Out!
1. Getting The Mission

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP (INCLUDING THE OCs)**_

1

Kid's P.O.V.

"Yes why there of all places?" I asked "I've been seeing alot of kishin egg activity there lately," my Father paused then turned around and said very seriously "Be careful there are alot of witches there too..." his serous voice tailed off as he said that last part "...okay..." I said as I left the Deathroom "What did Lord Death want, Kid?" Liz one of my wepon partners asked "He needs us, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnarok to go on a mission in a place called Enid, Oklahoma," I stated "we leave for the air port in ten minutes, He's telling everyone else right now" Once again I said bluntly "YAY WE GET TO FLY ON A PLANE!" My other wepon partner, Patty, yelled.

10 minutes later

"Flight 707 now boarding for Oklahoma City, Oklahoma" The Stuerdess said over the intercom. After I heard what she said I claped my hands and said "That's us!" all the responce I got were a few muffled okays. Then we boarded the plane.


	2. House Tours

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING EXCCPT FOR THE STUFF I MAKE UP (OCs INCLUDED)**_

2

Fawn's P.O.V.

"Hey Fawn do you want to play C.o.D with me?" I heard Adam, my boyfriend, think yes I said think.

"No can't I was given the _wonderful_ task of showing the...visitors the house." I told him telepathicly. "ok...sadface" He told me in his trademark sad voice "sorry." was all I was able to think back before an impatiant Ki- I'm sorry I mean Mark said "Can you hurry up we've been just standing here for 9 minutes!" "Ok time for the tour!" I said with fake happiness "YYYAAAYYY!" Patti yelled.

2 hours later

"Ok last 2 rooms!" I said happily ten I opened up the 2nd to last door witch happened to be JayCee's room and her room had poster of Death The Kid all over it was really creepy. I then closed the door quickly."Sorry I thought this room was empty." I said ok this is my boyfriend's room." I smiled trying to look normal as i adjusted my ears trying to figure out what C.o.D he was playing."Hey Maka try to look at her soul." Soul wispered "I'm trying that already." Maka replyed "Ok I'm preety sure I see it," she started "but it's really weird, it's like it's young and old at the same time." she finished at last after that I put my ears back into place. Then I went right into Adam's room and he was playing...WOW! " Really Adam, MW3 SUCKS!" I yelled


	3. Secrets Reveled

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! WELL I OWN THE OCS BUT STILL YOU GET MY POINT!_**

3

Adam's P.O.V.

"Ya know what you remind me of Black*Star," I said to Black*Star "Well without the conceeded atatude, of corse. So I'm gonna call you Black*Star." Yes I see through their act. I've seen enough Soul Eater to know who they are in my sleep. Is that a challenge? FAWN GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS MY P.O.V.! Well then you need to stop breaking the 4th wall. Fawn I said GET OUT! Leave it to a Time Lord hybrid to screw up the moment. I'm sorry where was I? Oh yeah. "All of you Patti, Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, Liz, Crona, and Tsubaki." I pointed to them as I said their names. Just then my comunicator went off._ "When Your 'Lost' Here I Am 'Forever' With Your Soul!"_ Kristina's ringtone. "DADDY! PICK UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I heard her yell through the speaker. " I'll be right back." Then I slipped out of the room.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Did you here that," I stated "Who ever called him called him daddy he doesn't even look 16." "That was some weird stuff he knew who we were without even realizing it." Kid was...Shocked? "Let's follow him." Soul said slowly as though someone was waching us. "Ok." Was all that was said "Daddy we've got something big, not even the Mimics can handle." The girl on the other end said "Kris I'll be right there." He replyed "Where are you?" "The Training Feild." Was all that was said. He started running and we followed. He ran into the backyard then he ran farther. There it was this so-called mythical training feild. There it was the kishin Auzra.

Kid's P.O.V.

I stood there frozen. How could he come back to life? I saw Maka kill him. Didn't I? Suddenly one of the girls that was fighting him ran over screaming something but I couldn't figure out what. The thing that scared me was not that this random girl was running toward me but that she was covered in wepons, amunition, gernades, land mines, the works, and worst of all it was ASYMMETRICAL! GAH! Then I could understand what she was saying which scared me even more it was "KID!" Did I know her? Then she tackled me. We were laying in the dying grass like we've done it a million times before even though I've never seen her before now. "Kid It's been forever." Was all she said before she slid a hand behind my head and pulled out some hair and something that looked like a white straight pin that was probably a straight pin computer hybrid. someone was calling for her calling her wepons what but she said next suprised me she said "Ranged Wepons Gaurdian we haven't got the time for you to catch up with your boyfriend we have THE kishin to kill!" Then she stood up and offered to help me up but Liz and Patty got to it first for which I was glad. They killed The Kishin looked satisfied then they all said "Deform." And it was ...all the people I'd seen at the Bella Family household plus a few I'd never seen before. Some of them were talking others were just walking back to the house like nothing happed.

A/N By The Way The Whole Kishin Thing Was A Trianing Exercise Just So There's No Confusion.

. .

3


	4. That Just Happened

_**DISCLIAMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCCEPT FOR THE THINGS I MAKE UP AND IF YOU SUE ME ALL YOU'LL GET IS POCKET LINT AND PROBIBLY SOME BITS OF PAPER!**_

4

JayCee's P.O.V.

I tryed to get closer to Kid so I could give him the memories I was forced to take away (more on that later). But like the protctive wepons they are Liz and Patti blocked my path. "Come on guys seriously not now. Dang son." I said 'cause I know them and all (again more on that later). But come on I know the whole reason Angel and I were sent out here was to protect them. And that fvdgfdg. UHHGGGG I'm ranting again... I need to stop. "Fine, fine I get it you dont want answers then." I said with a small whistle and turned around slowly. If that doesn't get them to say wait and listen to my story I dont know what will. "Wait. What do you mean." Right on que. "Oh noting just the real reason Lord Death, Kid's father by the way, sent you here." I then said with a sly smile. "How do you know about that." Kid suspectingly stated. "Let's just say I know all of you better than you think." God it's so hard to keep a straight face right now. "We'll listen to what you have to say on one condition." Maka said walking up to us. "What is it." I answered already knowing what she was going to say "You tell us how you know us." Soul finished for her. "Deal." I was banking on him saying that. "But I think it'll be alot easier if I just show you." I placed my hand on the closest person's (A/N The Closest Person To Her Was Kid) forehead and lifted my hand to the rest of them. I showed them my past, present, and maybe hinted to our future. "Oh. My. God." Liz said darmaticly. "Welcome back."

A/N Sorry For The Short Chapter But It's 1:50 AM Yeah. Enough Said.


End file.
